Shepherd
Lieutenant General Shepherd was an officer in the United States Army in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 who commanded both Task Force 141 and Shadow Company. He starts out as a supporting character for the player, only to reveal himself as the main antagonist in Modern Warfare 2. Biography Second Russian Civil war General Shepherd served as the supreme commander of the U.S. forces in the Middle East during the course of the Second Russian Civil War (see Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), including the Marine Force Recon units killed when Al-Asad detonated a nuclear weapon in the capital city of an un-named Middle Eastern country. Betwen 2011 and 2016 Losing the 30,000 troops under his command affected the General greatly and Shepherd developed a cynic's view of the world and international politics. In the time following his botched invasion of the Persian Gulf, Shepherd sought new ways of restoring the United States' standing as a global power as well as its military might (and his own reputation as a military commander). 2016 Focusing his efforts on the occupation of Afghanistan and seemingly, the hunt for international terrorist Vladimir Makarov. All the while, Shepherd felt that no justice had been sought for the men he had lost 5 years prior. These feelings would eventually drive him to carry out his goal of escalating a second Cold War between Ultranationalist Russia and the United States. To increase the power and standing of the military, Shepherd needed an enemy, something to rally the entire nation behind him. After hearing of his many terrorists attacks throughout Europe, Shepherd believed Russian Ultranationalist Vladimir Makarov could indirectly help bring the recruitment plan into play. Shepherd developed "Task Force 141", an international coalition of counter-terrorism operators, created with the intent of stopping Makarov. Shepherd hand-picked Joseph Allen to go undercover within Makarov's terrorist group during their attack on Zakhaev International Airport. Russian-American War Allen's body was left at the scene and he (along with Makarov) was implicated in the attack, all according to Shepherd's plan. Most importantly, the only individuals who knew of the operation were the men serving in Task Force 141 and Makarov's terrorist cell. The Russian government retaliated and the United States was invaded, and as result, Shepherd was named supreme commander of all US military forces by the Secretary of Defense for his insight into the threat Russia and Makarov posed, just as he had planned. With the full power of the 3.5 million soldiers (as of 2016) of the United States Armed Forces at his fingertips, Shepherd was in a perfect position to bring about his ultimate goals: to make the United States the mightiest power on the planet, and style himself as the hero who made it so by eventually bringing Ultranationalist Russia to its knees. Besides the United States military forces he officially commanded, Shepherd, through unknown means, also acquired the services of the clandestine Shadow Company, which openly operated for Shepherd after Day 6 of the global crisis of 2016. Betrayel of Task Force 141 Shepherd would soon start a second, personal war, eliminating anyone with knowledge of Joseph Allen and his final op, be they terrorist or member of his own Task Force. Shepherd sends Task Force 141 to recover intelligence pertaining to his scapegoat, Vladimir Makarov. Shepherd eventually reveals his true colors when he executed Roach and Ghost in the Caucasus Mountains after the latter raid an Ultranationalist safe house and retrieve intelligence that could implicate him, while his Shadow Company men make attempts on the lives of Captain Price and Captain "Soap" MacTavish in Afghanistan. With his status as a war hero secured, the ruthless officer betrays the task force in an attempt to destroy any link to his treacherous actions and so that he could bring down Vladimir Makarov himself. Price and MacTavish figured out Shepherd's agenda and infiltrate his base in the Afghan cave system known as Site Hotel Bravo. Death Shepherd escapes Site Hotel Bravo with Soap and Price in pursuit. After Shepherd's helicopter was shot down, MacTavish and Price's Zodiac plunges into the waterfalls below. Shepherd survives the crash injured, followed by dazed MacTavish who attempts to kill Shepherd with a knife. Shepherd takes down MacTavish, and stabs him in the chest. Just as Shepherd attempts to execute MacTavish with his .44 Magnum, Price tackles Shepherd, causing him to miss the shot, and the two get into a hand-to-hand fight. Shepherd eventually overpowers Price, gaining the upper hand. However, MacTavish regains consciousness in time to pull out the knife he had been stabbed with and take aim at Shepherd, throwing it. The knife pierces Shepherd's left eye, killing him. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Enemies Category:Task Force 141 Category:Shadow Company Category:Marines Voice actor General Shepherd is voiced by Lance Henriksen.File:Mw2 cast.png Henriksen worked previously with Keith David (Sgt. Foley) in Mass Effect, providing the voice of Admiral Hackett. This is the second time Henriksen has voiced Keith's superior officer. He has played Charles Bishop Weyland in [[wikipedia:Alien vs. Predator (film)|the Alien vs Predator film]] and has appeared in over 100 other films. Quotes Unused quoteshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDZrr5zlnLg&playnext_from=TL&videos=mAnGhaZcCk4 Features dialog from "Endgame". These quotes were meant to be said by Shepherd during "Endgame". These quotes are said with a damaged voice and a sore throat. They also give more insight behind Shepherd's motives. Trivia *When he betrays Roach and Ghost in the level "Loose ends", after he shoots Roach the sound from the gun sounds like a Desert Eagle, when he shoots Ghost, the sound is an Intervention. *General Shepherd wears USAJFKSWCS (United States Army John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School) unit patch. At the rank of Lieutenant General, this would imply that he is the commander of SWC (the real SWC Commander is an BG). It could be assumed that he is Special Forces qualified, but he wears no Special Forces tab. Also, since it is a school, it never deploys personnel; however, Shepherd wears a SWC combat patch. * Shepherd's quote "Every fight is our fight, because what happens over here matters over there. We don't get to sit one out" actually belongs to Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, founder of the Turkish Republic. *If the player looks closely at the picture to the right, it shows Shepherd's character model without the revolver in the holster. This and "Endgame" where Shepherd also reloads his revolver is the only time this happens. *Though there are many chances to shoot Shepherd throughout the campaign, most times if the player does, it gives the player a "Freindly Fire will not be tolerated!" Notice. However, during the mission Team Player, when the Rangers arrive at the school, Shepherd can be seen outside the gates with his M4A1. He can be killed here with no penalty, but still shows up at the end of the mission. *When he is pinned down with Hunter 2-3 in "Team Player", he can be seen using an M4A1. This is the only time he is seen with a firearm other than his revolver. *It could be noticed from the picture that he holds the M4A1 as if it were an unequipped rifle, while ignoring the foregrip. *Shepherd's rank is unusual in that a Supreme Commander would be a four or five star general, or else be promoted to one to fill the position. *He is also the first main villain to be American, as he is secretly manipulating the storyline from behind the scenes, until he executes Ghost and Roach and reveals his true motives. *His catchphrase, "history is written by the victors," though commonly attributed to Winston Churchill, it is alleged to have originally been said by Mithridates IV of Pontus. *Shepherd only fires his .44 Magnum three times in the whole game, and only one shot has the original gunshot audio. *During the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Shepherd seems to be leading the United States Army, Navy and Air Force, despite being a three-star Army general. Contrary to popular belief, it is possible for an Army general to be in control of a joint operation that involves other factions of the U.S. military, given his history of controlling many thousands of Marines during the events of Shock and Awe, it isn't beyond the realm of possibility that he would be given control of other factions. *In Museum, he can be seen reloading his pistol like the other, non-revolver pistols in-game. *Shepherd's mustache appears brown in some levels of the game (noticeable in Team Player) and appears to be more gray in others (noticeable in Endgame). This, however, is possibly due to dust from the crash in Endgame, which would have caused the illusion of a color change. *Shepherd can go into last stand if wounded in the Museum. He will pull out another .44 Magnum and will use it until he gets killed. There will then be 2 revolvers on the floor. However a strange thing is that if the player picks both up, they will count as one gun with the same ammo counter at all times. If the player shoots a bullet from the first one, one bullet will also disappear from the second one, if the player reloads, both will be reloaded with ammo needed to load one. This is similar to the moment in Call of Duty 4, when a Soldier wielding a Desert Eagle will attack the player on the mission Crew Expendable, and will drop 2 Desert Eagles that count as one. *Shepherd seems to be strong despite his age. He survived a helicopter crash with little or no injuries and managed to incapacitate both Captain Price and Soap. *Shepherd's death is similar to the death of Imran Zakhaev. Both were standing over the protagonist (Soap) before getting distracted by something (in Shepard's case, his fight with Price) before being killed by the protagonist. Nikita Dragovich, the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops, also suffers the same pattern of death as Shepherd and Zakhaev. *In the mission Endgame Shepard cocks his .44 Magnum's hammer. If you look closely you can see the cylinder rotate. In reality, it would rotate when cocked instead of when fired. *In Museum, Shepherd has 3 .44 Magnums. He has 1 as a primary weapon, 1 as a secondary weapon, and 1 in his holster. It is unusual why he doesn't use the one in his holster, and one of them is just attached to him somehow. *When Shepherd shoots Roach in Loose Ends, he hides his .44 Magnum. But it is odd that Roach did not seem to notice it when Shepherd grabbed him. *When Shepherd shoots Ghost, it looks like he shot him in the head, but two bullet wounds are in his chest. *Shepherd doesn't even look at Ghost when he shoots him. This could imply that he feels bad for killing Roach and Ghost. Also, looking at him when his eyes turn to you when he's getting the DSM, he has a "sincere" face on him. *Shepherd always appears wearing nothing more than his ACU and a beret, even in combat zones such as the city in "Team Player" and near the mansion in "Loose Ends". *In the last page of the comic book Modern Warfare 2: Ghost the Task Force 141 member who finds Ghost looks similar to General Shepherd without a mustache. It would be natural as he is the unit commander. Also, he sports an American flag on his shoulder. If it's true, this is the first time Shepherd appears using his TF41 uniform other than his U.S Army one. *Shepherd's death has been parodied by players and Youtube users a lot by starting an early mission, such as S.S.D.D, shooting Shepherd, and playing the end credits, as a reference to the player killing Shepherd at the end of the game poking fun at the classic trend of games ending after the main antagonist has been killed. *Corporal Dunn and Price both describe Shepherd the same way: "Since when does Shepherd care about danger close?". Gallery Great.jpg|Shepherd with a .44 Magnum in Museum Sheperd betrays everyone.jpg|Shepherd running out of a Pavelow to retrieve the DSM. RoachGhostShepard.PNG|Shepherd shows no mercy killing Ghost. Capt. Cheek vs Vladimir Petrovich.png|John Price battles Shepherd in Endgame SHEPHERD123456789.jpg|Shepherd looking down at the wounded Soap Videos References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action Category:Enemies Category:Rangers Category:Shadow Company Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action Category:Enemies Category:Rangers Category:Shadow Company Category:Modern Warfare Series